Hunting Our Own
by Alostkid
Summary: They were supposed to be safe all of them. They knew there place and they knew not to ever defy the capital. They used to live in peace just as long as they didn't do what they weren't supposed to. Now the Disney children they are being forced to compete in the Hunger Games but how will they be fight against each other. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story will contain Gore, Violence, Language, it will also contain Boy on Boy and Boy on Girl scenes so if you do not like any of that then don't read this. This Story is a mixture of the Hunger Games and with all the Disney actors. I am taking pieces and ideas from the books so everything will not be the same! I own nothing of the actual Hunger Games trilogy! The thoughts and choices of the people in this story do not really reflect them in real life this is completely made up. I do not own the movies and shows mentioned in this.

The world use to be so different but now everything is changed. The country used to be The United States Of America but it was known now as Panem. We used to have states but know the country is divided into twelve different districts. Ever since that happened every single year since then we have had an annual Hunger Games. The games were considered a good thing and it was an honor to be chosen. The games were considered to be amazing but I didn't know what was so amazing and honorable about sending twenty four kids into an arena to all fight to the death literally in till one person is left. The games were considered to be the saving of this country from the poverty it used to live in. But that was all a lie people believe that it saved them but I know people from districts nine through twelve would argue. Those were all considered the poor districts of Panem. Districts Five through eight were considered middle class and some wealthy people. Districts one through four were all the wealthy people and the previous winners from there were always considered the capital angels. The only thing that was the same from the old world was the different city's within the districts. No one dared to defy the games or even try the only people who had a problem with the games were the poor districts. They were starving and needed help how could they try and rebel against the capitol they had no voice for them no one to help them. Famous children have immunity because there famous and they are used to promote the games. They knew what their job was they all knew what they were not supposed to do well at least most of them did anyway.

Cameron Boyce`s P.O.V:

I sat in my house and was cleaning up because always around this time I was extremely nervous. It was time for the announcement from the president usually to talk about the upcoming Hunger Games. It used to be okay for the children who were famous but ever since five months ago all of us were terrified. We all knew not to ever defy the capital or even try and question the games or anything. But five months ago the show A Dog with a Blog released an episode talking about the games in a sarcastic and negative way. When we saw it we were all terrified about what might happen. The next day the episode was never shown again and the whole show was taken from T.V and never shown again. A week later for some of us our nightmare had come true. Most of us lived in district three in the city of Los Angeles and a lot of the others lived in district two. But we were all separated and were forced to move to other districts. For me I moved to the city of Los Angeles still in District three. It was forbidden to move into any different district but some of us were forced to move all throughout Panem. The only time we would be able to see each other was during filming of our T.V shows. But after the incident the plans had been cancelled to film every single Disney show in till "Further notice." We were terrified they made sure that if we were in the same show we would not be in the same district.

Even though my house was spotless I was scrubbing everything down. I had yellow gloves on and I was scrubbing the counters even though it was already clean my mom walked into the room and said.

"Honey…Honey!" I looked up and she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Oh I was just cleaning" she walked over to me and a placed a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Honey it's going to be okay" I took off the gloves and wrapped my hands around her and she hugged me.

"I'm just really scared" I said as I started to cry.

"It's okay its fine you will be okay like always" then the beeping of the emergency broad cast system cam on. My dad and sister walked into the living room and we walked in and sat down onto the couch. Then the president came onto screen and started to address Panem.

"As we get closer to the annual Hunger Games this year is very different. It has been written for every single twenty five years we have a quarter quell we will do something different and new to make it stand out from the others." He said and my heart started to pound and I started to sweat.

"For this Quarter Quell we have decided not to choose random people from each district this year. This year the people will be reaped from all of the kids that are old enough who have graced us with their presence on the Disney Channel shows." My heart started pound and I started breath heavy as I stood up.

"We have decided this to show that no one should be allowed not to serve in the Games to show that we are all equal. They should have the glorious honor of being able to compete in the games" the crowd started to cheer and I started to cry and my hands were shaking.

"No!" my mom screamed and she cried hysterically.

"What's happening?" my sister asked she was too young to understand my dad guided her out of the room and my mom cried hysterically I started to hyperventilate I ran out of my house I slammed the door and took off running.

Debby Ryan's P.O.V

I turned on the T.V right as the president started to talk. I couldn't sit down I was too anxious and nervous to sit down ever since the incident we have all been scared about what might happen to the rest of us. He started with his normal usual Talk but then things took a turn.

"This year the people will be reaped from all of the kids that are old enough who have graced us with their presence on the Disney Channel shows." I started to breathe heavily I couldn't believe what was happening. I walked into my kitchen and anger filled me. I opened up the cabinet and just threw everything out. Every piece of glass was shattered all over the floor. I walked over the table and flipped it on its side. I turned to my knife rack I took the one with the biggest blades I walked back into the living room. The TV it was zoomed in on the president's face and I threw the knife. Before the picture went black I saw I made it right between his eyes. I walked over to it and pulled the TV from the wall. I ripped the blinds down I flipped the couches over I broke the glass coffee table with the knife. As I stood in the living room I looked at what I just did as breathed heavily. As I looked around and tried to catch my breath I broke down into tears.

Leo Howard's P.O.V:

I stood there feeling sick to my stomach. I knew that so many of my friends and family were going to die and so was I possibly. I ran to the bathroom and fell to my knees In front of the toilet and started to throw up everything I ate that morning. I curled up into a ball on the floor and cried my eyes out and then fell asleep. When I woke up it was two in the afternoon and I heard banging on my door. I got from the floor and walked to my front door. I opened it and my mom and sister was there. My mother stood there in tears. They walked into my house and my mom fell on the couch.

"They can't do this there has to be something we can do"

"Mom" I sighed.

"We can do something you guys are supposed to be safe they can't do this!"

"Mom!" I said as I got on my knees in front of her.

"Listen to me both of you I love you both so much and I wish that"

"Shut up don't say that you're going to be fine you're not going to he picked it will be fine!" She yelled as she cried hysterically.

"Mom you have to listen to me! I love you both. All the money I have it's yours now if I do get picked tomorrow and if I don't make it back I love you guys both so much!" I hugged her as she cried. Even though the reaping wasn't till tomorrow I had a huge feeling I was going into the games. I didn't know who else lived in district four with us but I knew it wasn't that much celebrity Disney kids like me. When we were forced to move we were not allowed to know who was with here with us. I walked into the kitchen with my sister away from my crying mother.

"If I do get picked tomorrow you have to be strong you have to help mom okay I know you can!" I said to her. My sister was always the strongest mentally and emotionally. Even though she is younger than me she has always been able to handle bad news better than me. Every single year we have always been worried for her but she has always seemed to be okay.

"Okay I will" I said and then I hugged her tight.

Cameron Boyce's P.O.V:

After a couple of hours I finally went home I had to get out of there. Even though my mom was already in tears I couldn't let her see me like that it would have only made it worse than it already was. When I went home things were so much more different. When we had dinner it was very quiet my mother's eyes were bloodshot red I could tell it was from crying. We ate dinner in mostly silence we tried to make small talk but I knew things would never go back in till maybe somehow my name wouldn't get called. After we finished eating I got in the shower I sat down on floor and the let the water fall down onto me. I started to silently cry so no one would hear. Even though the reaping wasn't in till tomorrow I was still terrified and even If I didn't get picked I knew that so many of my friends would soon be dead. When I got out of the shower I went to bed or at least tried.

For most of the night I tossed and turned. At one point I started to read a book for a while then I finally fell asleep. Only to be woken up again by nightmares so I stayed up. I looked at my clock and saw it was three o'clock in the morning then my dad walked in.

"Hey Cameron are you awake?" I heard him whisper I rolled over facing the door and sat up.

"Yeah I am awake I can't really sleep" I said and he walked over and sat down on my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm scared I'm not going to lie how is mom doing?" He sighed and then said to me.

"She finally fell asleep" he said as he rubbed his neck.

"If I do get picked what are we going to tell Kimie?" I asked thinking of my little sister she was too young to be picked in the games so she really didn't know about it that much we tried to keep her away from knowing what it was.

"I don't really know yet but listen Cameron maybe were just over reacting to the whole thing maybe tomorrow you won't be the one picked. I do know if you do get picked it will be a matter of minutes before they come knocking at the door so I need to tell you this now." He said I sat up completely and said.

"Okay"

"I am so proud of you I truly am. Everything single thing you have done in this world I have been so happy to call you my son. You have surprised me so much I have learned so much from you I can't even begin to express how proud of you I am. I love you so much!" he said as he started to cry. Seeing my father cry made me cry as well and I said.

"I love you to dad" I said then he hugged me. After a while we separated and he said.

"You need to get some sleep it's going to be a long day" he said as I laid my head on my pillow and fell to sleep. I fell asleep and at first it was okay but soon nightmares filled my filled my once peaceful dreams. I woke up and looked at my clock and saw it was nine o'clock. I decided that I wasn't going to get any more sleep. There were three more hours in till my possible death sentence. I walked into the kitchen and no one was up yet I started to make coffee because I knew I didn't want to go back to bed. I sat at the table as I drank the sweet hot coffee. I sat in silence in till my mother came in and poured her coffee in a cup and sat next to me. Her eyes were red and she looked tired but I wasn't that surprised I didn't really know what to say so I just said.

"How are you doing?" I said.

"I'm okay how are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Scared but I'm okay. Mom you have to promise me something if I do get picked okay"

"Of course anything what is it?"

"If I do get picked you have to try to hold it in you can't lose it. You have to try for me please I can't see you like that" I asked her. Hearing that news would already kill me but seeing my mother like that would only make it worse. And also my sister she was too young to understand I knew we would have to tell her once it happened.

"Okay I promise. I don't really know how to say this but I know that I might regret it later. You have son have been the best thing I have ever done in my life. I love you so much and I can't… I can't" she said as she started to cry and I did the same I took her hand and she smiled. Even though she didn't finish what she was going to say I understood it. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"I love you mom!" I said as I started to cry.

"I love you to my son" she said between tears. We quickly separated and wiped the tears from our face because my sister and dad walked into the room. We made breakfast together and we laughed and talked well I tried to at least. The thought of this being the last time something like this would ever happen again kept coming in my mind no matter how bad I tried to not think of it. After we sat and talked for a while I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I sat on the floor and thought about how in a few hours it could mean life or death for me. I stepped out of the shower and walked to my room and dried myself off. I put on a pair of tight black boxer briefs black cargo shorts and a white shirt. My dad walked into my room and said.

"It's starting" my heart started to race. I walked out of my room and went into the living room. The announcement just started. I sat down and listened to the usual boring introduction speech. The speech and reaping were always held at the government building for each district and those people who live in that town were required to go that's why they were in small towns mostly. Once the speech was over and then the usual boring video. When it was over the announcer went back onstage.

"Ladies first" he walked over to a large bowl with a few names in it. The used to have a big screen that a named just popped up but since there was only a small amount of us they did it this way. He stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out a name and walked over to the microphone.

"The female tribute that will represent district three is Dove Cameron" I immediately shed a tear down my face. They last acting thing I had ever done was with her in it. I had just done a movie with her called "Descendants" and I guess she might not live to see it.

"Now the men" he walked over to the bowl. And might heart was racing so fast I felt sick to my stomach. He grabbed a name and walked back to the microphone.

"Now the male tribute is… Cameron Boyce" my heart sank into my stomach. I started to cry and breathe heavily. I couldn't stop staring that the TV hoping it was just a mistake but then I heard.

"Why did they say your name?" my sister asked. I looked at my mom and she was desperately trying to keep it in but tears still shed down her face.

"Come hear Kimie" I said as I got on my knees she walked over to me and I grabbed her hands.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me.

"Because I have to leave now but I want you to be the best you can be for me okay. And I need you to know that I love you and I will always okay" I said as I cried.

"When are you coming back?" she asked me making my only cry harder.

"I might not come back but I need you know that I love you okay" I said and she hugged me and I could tell she was starting to cry. I tried to get her off of me but she wouldn't let go. I finally pulled her off of me and walked over to my mom and hugged her tight making her cry a little more but I knew she was trying desperately to keep our promise. I walked to my dad who was trying to keep it in but he couldn't. He hugged me tight and then I felt sick because I heard banging on the door. We separated and then my sister ran over to my and wrapped her arms around my waist and wouldn't let go making me cry more. It broke my heart to see her that way and knowing that there was nothing I could do. I looked at my mom and she knew what I was saying. She grabbed my sister and picked her up and started carrying her to her room. Before she walked into the hallway she turned around to face me and mouthed 'I love you'

"I love you too!" I said. I turned to my dad and he pulled me in again to hug him and said.

"Promise me you will try to win" he said completely crying not holding anything back

"I will I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!" he said we separated and then he opened the door. There were six peace keepers standing there at the door. I walked out of my house and they all surrounded me in a square shape as I walked down the driveway and into the car.

Debby Ryan's P.O.V:

I shot up fast in my bed and started breathing heavily. I heard banging on my front door. In fear I looked at my clock but was relieved because it was only eleven thirty I had thirty more minutes. I left my bed and ran to the door and opened it. My mother was standing there and I could tell she had been crying. She hugged me and for the second time I just started to cry. My mother was the only family I had in this district when we were forced to move she was the only one who was allowed to come with me.

"How are doing?" she asked me.

"See for yourself" I said as she walked in she wasn't that surprised at what I had done. We turned on the TV in my room and just stood there and talked about everything. We decided not to have a tearful good bye and just decided to remember the good times we had. Then it came on the announcer came on did her usual speech and then showed the same video in beginning then it was the time I had been worried for.

"Ladies first" she said excitedly.

"The Girl that will represent district four in this year's first quarter quell is Debby Ryan" my heart sank into my stomach and I started to cry.

"Now for the Boys" she walked over and pulled a name out of the bowl and walked back.

"The male Tribute is… Leo Howard!" she said as if it was something we should all be happy for. I turned to my mother and broke down into tears. She wiped the tears from my face and said.

"It's going to be okay you can win I know you can I believe in you! I love you!"

"I love you too mom! I said as I held her tight in till I heard banging my door. I fixed myself up because they don't deserve my tears. I opened the door and the peacekeepers stood there. I shoved past them and walked to the car to take me to the train station. Before I stepped inside I looked back at my mother who was standing there possibly the last time I would ever see her.

Leo Howard's P.O.V:

We sat there in silence and stared at the TV. I was going into the games. I started to panic I knew in a few minutes they would come knocking at my door. I grabbed my sister's arm and guided her into the kitchen away from my mother.

"Listen to me okay you're going to be okay it's going to be fine. You have to take care of mom I know you you're strong and you can do it. Everything is going to be okay" I said as she started to cry it was hard seeing her like that because she was never like that.

"Okay…Okay please try to win you have to try please" she said not holding any feelings back.

"I will. And you have to promise me even if I don't come home you're going to be okay I know you will your so much stronger than me I believe in you I love you so much" I said and she pulled me in fast and hugged me I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. I was terrified it would be the last time ever. I walked over to my mother and she wrapped her arms around me so fast I almost fell. She cried making me only cry harder. Even though I was going to do my best and try to come home how was I going to be able to kill all the people I know and love.

"Just try and come home to us okay" she said between sobs.

"I will I love you!" I said as I cried out.

"I love you too!" then there was a bang on my door. We separated and my mom walked over to my sister. I walked over to the door and before I opened it I looked at them one last time and said.

"I love you both so much!"

"We love you to!" they said I opened the door and there stood six different peace keepers. I stepped outside and started to walk towards the car to take me away possibly forever.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNOUCMENT: This applies to this story and a couple of other of my stories. So it has been a while since I have been on here. I am getting super busy now and don't have a ton of time to come on here. BUT I am defiantly not going to stop doing these stories. It is going to start being just a little longer between updates. BUT when I work on these I don't work on just one. When I do work on these I am working on them all together. In the past I have been doing one story upload and start the next. So from now on I am going to be updating multiple stories at once. It is a lot easier for me to write and edit these all at once. So I have not abandoned these stories it's just going to be a little longer to see the next. But it will defiantly NOT take as long as the last time I update a story.

We have been driving for what has seemed like hours. Finally we stopped and I stepped out of the car. We are at a train station and there stood the capital train to take me away. I stepped inside of it and there was a long hallway. I turned a corner and then into the main dining room of the train. There is chandeliers expensive china and nice tables and couches. There is a table with food and drinks but I I'm not in the mood for eating. I thought I was alone until I saw Dove Cameron was sitting at a table. I walked over and sat next to her. We sat in silence in till a boy who looked like my age maybe older walked into the room. He sat down across from us and said.

"Hello My name is Kyle! Well first off by saying congratulations on being selected for this year's Hunger Games!" I looked around and there was just us he seriously meant that.

"You're kidding right?" Dove asked him.

"No not at all you should be honored to be able to represent this district in the games."

"Ha yeah we're just bleeding with pride right now" I usually wouldn't be caught dead saying a remark like that but there was nothing they could do anyway now. I was already going to go into the games.

Debby Ryan's P.O.V:

I sat at a table alone inside the dining car of the train. I heard someone walk in I turned around and Leo walked in. He looked angry but his eyes were filled tears. For some reason I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I thought he would quickly push me away but he wrapped his arms around me and I could tell he was crying. We sat down at a couch and he said.

"So how is this going to work?"

"How is what going to work?" I asked.

"Are we allies?" For some reason I felt that I could trust Leo and not just because we were from the same district.

"Of course" I said then a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties walked into the room. He has such much muscle on him it makes Leo look scrawny.

"Welcome and congratulations" I hated being in the rich districts sometimes the people all saw the games as honorable and something good. The victors were even worse they acted cocky whenever they would do their victory tour they acted like it wasn't a surprise to them that they won. It didn't seem to affect them the fact that they literally just competed in a giant death match.

"Thanks so what do we need to know about the games?"

"Well for starters you're going to need allies and strong ones don't bother yourself with weak wimpy loser they will only slow you down" I am really starting to hate this guy.

"I don't care who are allies are I just want to survive" for some reason that comment made me trust Leo even more. He wasn't cocky and he was completely afraid I felt like I could trust him even more than I already did.

"You're going to have to be smart and forget the weak they will slow you down if they can't..." I cut him off I am furious for the things he is staying. For us it is different he went into the games not knowing anybody. For me I have to go in with people I love my family. How in the world am I going to be able to even hurt some of them?

"Just move on!" I growled. He looked at me then said.

"You only have three chances to impress people. Your first one is the chariot ride you need to appear confident and strong!"

"Well we are actors" Leo said and I smirked.

"The second is the scoring that will be announced to the capital. You have to get a high score when you do people will notice you more. And the last on is the most important is the interview with Caesar" Caesar Flickerman he's like the biggest name in the capitol. Every single year all the tributes get interviewed by him. He's like the TV voice of the capital.

"Alright anything else we need to know?" I asked.

"That's it for now at least the sooner we get there the better. I want to know what you're up against."

Cameron`s P.O.V

After we talked about the games and about what was going to happen leading up to it I had to be alone. I walked through a door and into the last car at the back of the train. Since it was the last car train it wasn't a long rectangular shaped it curved at the end of it. There is couches all the way against the back curved wall. There were four giant windows that went up to the ceiling. I went over and lay down on a couch and just stared out the window. I starred and looked at the city I called home just become smaller and smaller. As I watched out the window I became sleepy and then fell asleep. When I woke up the sun was fading fast. I left the car and went back to the one I first came in. There are tables packed with fancy but extremely delicious food. I left that car and I walked into a small hallway with the doors on the side of them. When I walked in front of one of the doors it opened by itself so I guess this is my room. I walked in and I was surprised the room was huge. There is a giant bed and a dresser on the wall that goes to the ceiling. There is a TV on the wall across from the bed. I opened the dresser and there are clothes and weirdly my size. I grabbed a pair of underwear and removed them from the plastic bag they were still in and a pair of black Pajama pants.

I left my room and walked down the small hallway. I walked into another car and it was just filled with more tables and couches and things. I left the one and went to another in the corner next to the door probably leading to the other train car are shelves with towels. I turned to my left and there were two doors. I walked into one of them and I couldn't believe how big it was. There is a long marble counter top with a big mirror. There is huge square shaped shower with a glass door leading inside. I put the clothes down and pulled my shirt above my head and threw it to a corner. I pulled the shorts and underwear down to my ankles and kicked them over to my shirt. I stepped into the large shower and turned on the hot water. I sat on the floor and just let the hot water fall down on me. I sat in the for what felt like hours I was surprised no one came to see if I was okay. I finally stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on the under wear and pants and left the bathroom and walked into my room. I lay down on the bed and grabbed the remote and turned on TV. Weirdly my show was the first thing to pop up. All of us were sitting down at the table eating breakfast. My eyes started to water as I thought that I might have to go in and fight some of them. How was I going to be able to kill and even hurt my family the ones that I love? As the theme song started playing I fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and it was foggy I could only see my hands inches from my face. The sky was grew with thick clouds I couldn't tell if it was day or night. I walked forward and there was nothing for a long time._

"_Hello!" I yelled out. No one answered I kept walking I could tell that whatever I was walking it was a smooth surface. I was walking blindly through the fog in till I heard a terrifying scream call out my name._

"_Cameron!" the voice sounded like my sister and it sounded like it was far away behind me._

"_Kimie!" I screamed I started to run towards the voice._

"_Cameron help me please!" It was a lot louder so knew I was going in the right direction._

"_Where are you?" I screamed. All of a sudden I tripped and fell the ground was no longer smooth. I started crawling I knew I was crawling over something it felt like giant sand bags almost. All of a sudden the wind came and I closed my eyes. When I opened them it was like I was in a giant room with black walls and a black celling. Even though there were no lights I could see the room was bright. When I looked down I could see what I was crawling on and it made me feel sick to my stomach._

"_NO!" I screamed and started to burst into to tears. I was crawling over a pile of body's. But it wasn't just random body's it was every person I have worked with and then some. It was on top of people I saw Debby, Karan, Skai, Chris, the people I have worked with in my show. Even other Disney channel people I saw Leo, Spencer, Jake, and even saw my own body lying there. I started to pant heavily and cry as I saw all of my friends dead. I was hyperventilating and tears ran down my face as I laid there._

I woke up covered in sweat and tried to catch my breath. Tears filled my eyes and ran down my face as I laid there trying to slow down my breathing. I got out of my bed and grabbed new fresh clothes. I left my room and walked into the hallway and looked out of a window. It was still dark outside probably the middle of the night. I walked back in the bathroom and quickly took off my sweat covered pants and underwear. I stepped back in the shower and turned the water to warm. I lay down on the ground and started to cry my eyes out. I couldn't get the image of all of my friends and family dead. After a while I finally left the shower and got dressed in a black pair of basketball shorts. I went back to the end of the train and just lay down on the couches. The sun was starting to come up in the distant. It was amazing sight to see and it makes me sad knowing that it might be the last time I would ever see something like this. My eyes grew extremely heavy and I tried to fight it but it came over me and I fell asleep.

"Wake up" I heard and I opened my eyes and Dove was sitting on the floor next to me.

"What's happening?" I asked as I sat up I looked out the window and the sun was up.

"Where getting close to the capitol we need to get dressed and be ready. There will be people and cameras to get all the tributes so we need to look our best and look happy" She said. Something was completely different about her. She was completely cold and didn't seem to feel anything. I understood going to the games was scary and we were all scared. But her she seemed different it wasn't the girl that I met on our set many months ago. I left the car and went back to my room. I grabbed a pair of black cargo shorts and a white V-neck shirt. I went to my bathroom and took another shower to get ready. When we were done getting ready we both walked back to car with the door leading out of the train.

"Alright you need to appear as a team. You need to be strong and act like your both proud to be here for your district." Kyle said as we waited for the doors to open.

"Fine" Dove said with zero expression on her face.

"Now hold hands it will look better" Kyle said. The doors opened and we stepped out and smiled and waved. We threw are hands up showing us as a team. There are cameras and people taking pictures. Peace keepers walked over to us and they guided us to a capitol style car. The three of us sat down on a bench together in the car and there were three peace keeps across from us. We drove for a while then we stopped and when we stepped out of the car. There are two giant buildings with twelve stories. Each floor we designated to the different districts. There is a twelve story building on the right and then there was a sky walk connected to another building which was the training center for the games. We had to walk down a long side walk next to the building. We walked around a corner it was completely covered. There was a huge space of just concrete ground it was for getting ready for the chariot ride for all of those reaped from each district. Above us there is a huge circular opening. Down farther there was a giant runway and two giant stands across from each other. That was for the chariot ride for all of the tributes. There are many people getting ready people running everywhere for the ride tonight. We turned a corner and went into an elevator and rode it to the third floor since we were from district three. There is a long hallway and at the end was a huge a large double door. I opened it and the room is huge. There was a giant living room there was a long table covered with food. The farthest wall was almost covered with a giant window overlooking the capital. There are couches and then on the wall a giant screen TV. In the farthest corner there was a hallway leading to the rest of the floor we would live in for a few days. I didn't realize it at first but there is a group of woman standing in the corner of the room and I could immediately tell they were from the capital.

"Hello welcome we will be your stylist for this time were together!" one woman said excitedly.

"Hi I am…" I started to say but she soon cut me off.

"Oh we know who you are! Now we have much work to do so let's get started" she said she was starting to irritate me. She was extremely excited they split me and Dove and they walked me into my room. I couldn't believe how big it was. I walked up three steps and into the bathroom. I had a long marble counter with a mirror almost as long as the wall. I had to take another shower so I pulled of my clothes and stepped once again in the shower. They handed me a bottle of shampoo for my hair. I squeezed a large amount in my hand and started to wash my hair. Whenever it was wet it became even longer then it usually was. When all the soap came out of my hair I stepped out of the shower they wrapped a towel around me and started to dry me off. I was getting extremely uncomfortable with three women drying every part of me with towels. They handed me a pair of underwear I put them on and sat down on a chair in front the mirror.

"So before you get dressed and we do your make up we have to make some few changes to your hair. So how much did you like your blond hair?" she said then smiled. The dried my hair out and then put a mixture of things into my hair I lost track. I was sitting there waiting for my hair to dry in a shower cap when Kyle walked in.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Waiting for his Hair to dry out why?" One of the stylists asked.

"Cameron I need to show you something" I stood up and walked down the steps and out of my room. We walked back in the living room and Dove sat there with a towel on her hair.

"What do you need to show us?" I asked and sat next to Dove.

"The tributes are all here now I thought you would want to know who they are" my heart started to pound and I was nervous how many people that I loved and worked with would be here.

"Okay show us" I said nervously. He held a remote and then pointed it to the TV and the first video showed up.

"District one is Spencer Boldman and Bella Throne" it was a video of them leaving the train they were all like that.

"District two Jake T Austin and Laura Marano." He pressed the button and it showed a video of us. I was surprised at how happy and proud I looked I am almost convincing my own self.

"District four is Debby Ryan and Leo Howard" my eyes were starting to water when I saw her on the screen. Debby was the person I was closest to she was like a big sister to me. Even on the show we had the strongest bond. And now we are expected to fight each other.

"District five Ross lynch and Olivia Holt. District six David Henrie and Stefanie Scott. District seven Dylan Sprouse and Selena Gomez. District Eight Shane Harper and Kelli Berglund. District nine Jake short and Sarah Gilman. District ten Austin North and Sierra McCormick. District eleven Bradley Steven Perry and Skai Jackson. And lastly district twelve Karan Brar and China Anne McLain." Tears started to run down my face so many of my friends people who I called my family. They would soon all be dead and maybe even me.

"I don't understand some of them all older then the limit states why are they here." Dove asked.

"Because this is a special quarter quell not all the same rules apply. And it applies to all the Disney kids who used to be on a show. So even if they are a little older than the rest it doesn't matter." I got up from the couch and walked back into my bathroom. I took off the cap of my head and washed my head in the sink. After a while I sat back in the chair. They dried my hair and when it was done my blond and black hair was back.

"Alright it's time for you to get dressed!" One of them said excitedly. She held up a pair of just black cargo shorts and a white almost see through shirt. I am completely surprised out how boring it was usually capital people wore strange and usual clothing. But this was just completely boring even for me.

"That's it?" I asked very confused.

"Oh of course not that's just something to wear under. We dyed your hair because we just loved your look in Descendants it was absolutely amazing and we just couldn't help ourselves we had to see it again. No it's time to get dressed!" She said. They led me out of the bathroom and back into my room. There was a full body mannequin wearing nothing but a long cloak. I was so amazed it was black and white.

"How do you like it?" They asked nervously.

"It's... It looks amazing!" I said staring at it. Their faces lit up and broke out in a smile.

"Well since your district is dairy we decided to use the skin of a cow on the outside and we dyed the hair a little bit." She was right each district of Panem contributed something to Panem and the capital. We produced many other things but there was one thing that each was known for. And dairy was the thing my district known for. I touched it and it was soft. The cloak is black but there are white spots on it. But it wasn't just spots like a cow usually has it was spread out and almost made it looks like there was white flames dancing around the black cloak. They took it off the mannequin and put it on me. There is a strap at the top connecting the two sides together keep it on me. The inside was just plain black silk texture to it making it soft. I walked back into the bathroom and sat back down as they did my makeup. I was used to the considering I was an actor. They must have seriously loved my character Carlos because my makeup was set up exactly like how he looked in the movie. Once I was done I walked back into the giant living room.

"Now remember let the cloak flow but not too much with one hand you have to keep it together." She said as she continued to go on and on even though I wasn't really listening.

"Where's dove?" I asked.

"Oh she's not ready yet." One of the stylists said as she walked in the room.

"Well I want you to go down there make friends and try to get some allies there should be people already done there." Kyle said. I left the room and walked into the hallway. The elevators doors opened and I stepped inside. On the way down as I looked out the window the elevator stopped and I could hear the door open. I turned around and there stood Debby Ryan.


	3. Announcement

JUST AN ANNOUNCMENT: I just needed to put this on here to let you guys know. I am still defiantly writing this story I am currently editing the next chapter for this story. I have been away for a while dealing with life and my computer decided to stop working and all my stories were deleted. I am so sorry please bear with me it will not be much longer. I am very excited about this story and I promise in the future it will not take this long for updates I have just been dealing with stuff. Thanks for the views and comments this story has gotten so far. Keep reviewing your ideas and I will take into consideration your ideas. Please bear with me it will not be much longer I promise!

Alostkid


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Finally I am back I have had some stuff to take care of but I finally finished this. From here on out its going to become more VIOLENT and sexually explicit with both GirlxBoy AND BoyxBoy there is some of that in this chapter so if that bothers you then sorry but that's what it is. I really hope you like this chapter PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW with what you think I greatly appreciate them all! No on with the next chapter!**_

Cameron's P.O.V:

"Debby!" I cry as my eyes fill with tears. She runs into the elevator and we wrap our arms around each other. I can't help but start to cry and cry and she holds me tight and runs her fingers through my newly blonde hair. After what has seemed like forever we finally separate from each other and she presses the button and I can feel the elevator start to go down. The doors open and we walk out and then walk over and see most of the tributes already here and many people running around trying to get ready. I look above us to the opening in the ceiling and, now there is many people looking down at us cheering and clapping for some weird reason.

"How are we supposed to do this?" she says looking at me her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't know" I say and sigh. These people are my family people I have worked, grown up, with them and, now I am supposed to kill them? We step down and we separate and go to our own individual chariots. Its surprisingly normal chariot I walk over to the black and white horse and start to pet it. It seems like the only thing that I know is not trying to kill me or isn't going to be hoping I either die or live. I look up and see Debby is starting to walk over to me.

"So who do you think we can trust here?" she asks me.

"You that's only person I really know for sure. I know I have known half of these people for years but, it seems like the games have changed certain people."

"Well what about Dove?"

"Honestly I don't really know about her"

"Why?" she asks.

"I understand this is terrifying were going in a giant death match were only one is going to come out. But her she seems distant and even around me she doesn't show any feelings I just… I don't know. What about Leo?"

"I don't know what it is but I have a lot of trust in him?"

"Enough for him to be your ally?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm glad I know I have two allies that I can trust."

"Who's the other one?" I ask confused.

"You," she says and then smiles and I do the same. I guess it was a stupid question. I trust Debby with my like and I guess if she trusts Leo that much then so do I.

"I'll be right back I need to go get something for this crazy ass costume," she says and we both laugh. She walks off and I continue to look around I am completely zoned out until I see a familiar face walk up to me.

"Hello I am Spencer Boldman" he says and extends his hand out to me. I take it and I shake it slowly and say.

"I'm Cameron Boyce" I say awkwardly.

"Aren't you just so happy to be here?" he says and I almost start to laugh but I realize he is actually serious.

"Um no not really" I say a little confused by the question.

"Why not this is such an honor you should feel amazed and gracious we get to participate in the games!" he says in a more serious tone.

"Are you serious?" I ask completely confused.

"Yes" he says with no signs of trying to be funny on his face.

"why they hell would I be happy when in seventy two hours I have to go in some arena to hopefully survive and kill twenty three people I have grown up with and worked with my entire life. And possibly I will die in seventy two hours. So I am I happy to be HERE no" I say with a cold expression on my face. He looks angry at me for saying it but I don't really care anymore they can't do anything to me now. His face looks full of anger by the things I'm saying but then his expression loosens up then he smiles and says.

"Well what a shame. Well you know I have been down here for a while kind of scooping out the competition and who I want on my team and I've been noticing a lot of weak players and some who don't stand a chance. And you can't bother yourself with the weak ones they will only slow you down but even the weak ones can serve you a purpose. So I have decided that in order to be in my team you got to have a purpose or you can't be with me." With every single word coming out his mouth it's only making me trust him less and less.

"That's nice now why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Well basically it's an offer you want to be on my team you gotta contribute in some way or fashion. And for that I we will protect you weak ones" he says and stands like he has done something amazing.

"Yeah no thanks" I say without hesitation. He looks at me and is completely surprised.

"You do know realize I am only allowing a few of you this offer! I am offering you safety and to be able to with the winner of the games and your telling me no!" He says and steps closer to me.

"That is exactly what I am saying" I say stepping closer to him not afraid to step up. He is about to say something until we both hear.

"Hey! Is everything alright here?" We look over and there standing is Leo Howard. He walks over to us and stands next to me.

"Oh yes I was just leaving. Oh and Cameron don't forget about my offer." He says and walks away. Leo walks and stands in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Yes thank you" I can't help but notice he is shirtless and I have to admit he was a nice body. He's wearing some weird ass looking…well I don't even know what you would call it. Since his and Debby's district is lumber that was the inspiration I guess.

"What did he want?" he asks making me snap out of it and make me stop staring at him.

"Basically he's the one that thinks he going to win the games and he's just so awesome and I should join him and blah blah." I say and he laughs.

"Jeez I was hoping we wouldn't have one of those considering were all famous actors."

"Yeah its looks like he's not the only one" I say looking over at spencer standing with two other people. We stand and talk for a while and I get what Debby was saying. Something about him makes me trust him with everything. Finally they announce for us to be able to go to our chariots. He says goodbye to me and walks to his own chariot with Debby. Dove and Kyle both walk over to me and say.

"Alright you need to appear as a team and appear happy to be here" Kyle says.

"Fine" Dove says.

"Alright anything else we need to know?" I ask and he shakes his head. We step onto the chariot since were the third district were going to be the first ones out. I can see the first one leave then the second then it's our turn. I start to get extremely nervous and I don't know why. Finally were out onto the run way and I put on a fake smile we restart to wave at the large crowds. An I idea pops into my head I grab doves hand and we through it in the air. The crowd screams of cheers and applause. And I first I don't realize but they are screaming my name. As we reach the end the chariot turns and we start to head back from where we came. We wave and smile to the roaring crowd until we are back where they can't see us. Dove immediately takes her hand away from mine and when the chariot stops she steps down and walks away and back to around the corner and away. I step down and Kyle walks over to me.

"Nice job the crowd loved you! And nice job with throwing your hands in the air they ate that stuff up!" he says.

"Thanks it was kind normal for me" I say and we laugh. I meet up with Debby and Leo and we continue to talk and get a feeling on the rest of the tributes.

Karan Brars: P.O.V:

As I step down from my chariot for some reason I feel sick to my stomach. Ever since my name was announced during the reaping I have a worried horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't even know how many of my friends and family sadly made it here. I didn't want to bother talking to so many of my friends and family so many of them will soon be trying to kill me. I don't even know everybody is here after the ride I am supposed to go and have a meeting with Evan. I walk away from the crowd and around the corner I start to press the button for the elevator in till I hear a voice screaming my name.

"Karan!" I hear. I look over to the sound and what I see makes my eyes flood with tears.

"Ross!" I choke up as tears run down my face. Standing in front of me is Ross Lynch. He and I have been dating ever his show and mine did an episode together. I didn't know what it was but when we met each other it was something we both noticed immediately something between each other. Everything was going okay before all of this. We both lived in L.A then we were separated and forced to live in separate districts. We were not allowed to be able see each other and being able to visit other districts was now strictly forbidden for us. Being able to rarely talk on the phone and writing was the only thing we had left. And now he is standing in front of me. We run at each other my tears running faster down my face but no longer from sadness. We wrap our arms around each other and the amazing familiar feeling of being wrapped into his arms comes flooding back into my mind. We hug each other so tightly I can't believe he is here. Then as quickly as the happiness came a terrible is forming in my mind. My tears turn back to sadness. In about seventy hours where expected to fight each other. And even if we do stick together and somehow make it to just us it's either going to be or him. There is no way I can live without him and I start to weep harder. Even though he is just holding me and I am crying it seems like he knows exactly what I am thinking. He slightly grabs my chin and lifts my head.

"Let's just enjoy this time we have for now together." He says and I nod my head. He puts his sweet amazing lips onto mine. And all of the amazing feelings come rushing back to me. We continue to stand there holding each other for a few seconds then we separate. He kisses me again and tells me to meet him tonight at midnight in his room.

We ride the elevator together until we get to his floor. He gives me another soft kiss and he walks out. The doors close and I ride up to my floor in silence his sweet taste still on my lips. I step out of the elevator and then down the small hallway I open the door to the giant almost house. China is already here and I sit next to her. We start to eat and actually talk like on a normal family our mentor Evan sitting across from us. It is surprising considering how much of a normal guy he is. We talk some about the games and things we need to become prepared for. Even though he was telling us important information I couldn't help but think about Ross.

Finally the night progressed and after hours of pretending of being asleep in bed I look over to the clock it is midnight. I silently leave my room and made my way back to the elevator. I press the number and it takes me down slowly. I step out and open the door leading into his living quarters. I open the door and it almost exactly like ours. Its dark but the lights from the city allow me to see everything clearly. I was about to take another step forward until something that almost makes me scream happens. I feel an arm wrap around my stomach and cover my mouth. I was about to scream but now I realize it's just Ross. He turns me around and I can see him laughing quietly. I playfully push his shoulder and he pulls me close to him and plants a kiss on my lips. He grabs my hand and he quietly guides me to his room. He shuts the door and then we quickly wrap our hands again once more around each other we slowly start to kiss each other.

"I missed you so much" I whisper between the soft and slow kisses.

"I missed you too" he whispers. We start to kiss each faster and faster. Our hands run all over each other's bodies. So many mouths of not seeing each other and now we are finally reunited with each other. Our hands run over every single inch of each other. My hand runs up his shirt rubbing his amazing chest. It's like everything is happening in a blur. We separate for a second he pulls his shirt off of him. And then he pulls mine above my head and throws it in the corner with his. I lay down on the bed slowly with my hand around the back of his neck bringing him on top of me. We attack our lips again once more I rub my hands all over his muscular back. He starts to grind against me making low moans escape my mouth. He sits up and I do the same I take his belt in my hand and practically rip it off of him. He stands up and pulls down his pants and underwear exposing his throbbing cock. He gets on his knees and pulls down my pants and underwear down to my ankles. We attacked each other's lips again rolling over every inch of the bed. As we continue to do this I feel him line the tip of his dick with my hole. He rams himself into me and pain shoots through me. I grab onto his hand tightly as he keeps slowly thrusting himself in and out of me. Large amounts of pleasure and pain move through me making me moan loud but are silenced by me and ross`s continuing kiss. He starts going faster and faster making me moan in his mouth and him the same. He starts to go harder and harder both of us panting and trying to stay quiet as possible so no one would hear us. There is no way I am going to stop this. The feeling inside of me starts to build harder and harder. I start to breathe harder and harder and Ross squeezes my hand tighter and I fall over the edge. Without even a touch of my dick I am shooting my load onto myself. He keeps thrusting until he rams himself into as hard as he can and I can feel him empty himself into me. He falls on top of me as we both are trying to catch our breath and coming down from the amazing amount of pleasure. He rolls over next to me and pulls me close to him. My eyes become and heavy and finally they win and I fall asleep.

Authors Note:_** Please let me know what you thought. I am working on this story a lot know and I am extremely excited for the future so keep reading!**_


End file.
